My Gangsta' Boy
by Nana-chiisssu
Summary: He was indeed the most troublesome guy, intentionally or unintentionally, but she doesn't care. A one-shot song fic featuring Niou Masaharu xOC; inspired from a song by f(x).


_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, or the song that inspired me to create this fanfiction. Gangsta' Boy is a song from a Korean Pop Girl Group named f(x). You can freely search the song in Youtube for the english lyrics and the song itself.=) Or, you can find the link in my profile. _

* * *

**MY GANGSTA' BOY**

* * *

"Are you seriously out of your mind, Megumi!? You are actually going out with the resident trickster of the tennis club?" I can hear how shrill Haruhi's voice while whining over the information I just indulged to her. The pitch was overwhelming that even the people who were seating near us, were startled.

"Hey, Haruhi… calm down. You are whining as if somebody had stolen your ice cream." I calmly pulled the hem of her blouse, just to put a little restrain over her exaggerating behaviour.

"WHINING?! DO I LOOK LIKE I AM WHINING?!" She looked at me with this entire fired-up aura and her eyes were as round as the full moon. Her cheeks were flushing in red and I can sense that anytime she will turn into a dragon and burn me into ashes.

"Could you just calm down for like few seconds? You are attracting too much attention." I said while trying my best to keep my composure. I swear to the heavens that if Haruhi ever go berserk again, I'll definitely walked out of the cafeteria and leave her with all her hysteria.

She sat down and took a deep breath. Then, she faced me with her stone-face expression but her eyes were still all fired-up. Oh my. I think telling her my relationship with him was such a bad idea. But, what I can do? I didn't have anyone inside the school premises to tell this exciting and cool thing I am going through except for Kaede Haruhi. I sheepishly looked at her, trying my best to channel my thoughts of pleading her not to judge the guy just because his pranks and tricks that made him famous.

You see, Niou Masaharu and I had been hanging out for a long time after I found out that Yagyuu Hiroshi was the boyfriend of my childhood best friend. I couldn't point my fingers if it was destiny or just because Chiaki set me up with him. It was like, the moment that I shook his hand, there was a spark of electricity that came through my system and that awaken my inner goddess. I actually never thought that this guy can swept off my feet, and it was just because of one game of darts. How stupid.

"Okay. What has gotten in your mind of having this kind of relationship to him? I mean, you can have the Fukubuchou in one snap of your hand, seriously…" Haruhi said with a set of dreamy eyes flashing on me.

"Sanada-san? Seriously! He is like one of the most boring people around the school, and besides, you can have him. I am now contented with having Masaharu-kun." I pouted my lips and folded my arms. I was looking at Haruhi in a very childish behaviour.

"Wow, and now you are calling him with the first name?" Haruhi protested.

"Of course! Number one rule in couples' as you told me before. I am just obeying your romantic advices, and by the way…" I stood up, grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Before walking away, I slightly tapped Haruhi's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. A large 'O' formed in her mouth and looked at me in a shocking manner.

"YOU?!" She pointed me her index finger while I was happily skipping my way out of the cafeteria. I sticked out my tongue letting her know that I was just joking.

"You and your jokes! I hate you, Megumi!" She childishly shouted.

* * *

And, as I expected, after few weeks that I broke the news to Haruhi, everyone in Rikkai Dai knew that I was dating the most troublesome tennis player that our school ever had. I kept on hearing horrible things about it that was making me feel so regretful of having a relationship with Niou. But, how come they were so against it, when they didn't even knew the guy personally? Oh, how can I forget his fan girls? The ones who always make my life miserable, like placing a live hamster in my lunch! Pathetic.

"Are you okay, Megumi-sempai?" Kaori, one of my junior teammates in our Archery club came to me. I can feel my blood was rushing through my head as I clenched my fish. I just found out a very discouraging and horrendous letter in my locker. It was just fine with me, if people were talking about us negatively. But, his fans talking about me in a way that my dignity was being stepped on was another story. I rushed out of our dojo and hurriedly looked for that one specific girl that had been ruining my student life since I transferred to Rikkai.

I found her sitting pretty in the cafeteria together with her minions. As usual, she was smiling sweetly and innocently as she masked her demonic thoughts inside her mind. The moment that our eyes met, her sweet stare slowly became a witching type.

"What's this?" I threw the letter in the table where she picked it up and opened it with finesse and then, she gave me a flashy but dangerous smirk.

"It's in the circulation of the rumours, Ishikawa. The fans of Niou-san were terribly worried. They were so mad at you because you bewitched their prince." Her fingers kept on curling the ends of her brown curly hard. I bit my lip as I tried my very best to keep my temper at my grasp.

"And, what's the point? Come on, Asuka… you had been doing this thing ever since I became part of the Archery team. Is this making you happy?" I asked furiously.

"It is entertaining, and let me remind you that the place you are now in the team was supposedly mine." She suddenly snapped her fingers and BOOM!

I actually didn't know how it happened but after few seconds, I just realized that I was drenched with mud water that I didn't know where it came from. I was surrounded by girls whom I think I saw them most of the time in the tennis courts, cheering and watching the tennis club. And, that was it… I snapped out.

* * *

"You are going to be late for your music class. You should have not come in the first place. I can take care of myself." I muttered under my breath while looking at Haruhi who was now furiously mad.

"This is what I mean. That trickster wouldn't do anything good for you. Now, Asuka and the Niou's fangirls are teaming up forces to annihilate you in that guy's life." Haruhi lectured as she helped me out of getting rid of the smelly uniform that was drenched by the mud water. It was a good thing that I bring extra uniform in my locker room, in case of emergency. But this wasn't the emergency that I was expecting.

I just sighed. The whole week was a hell, and I haven't talked to Niou about it. He was busy with his training because of the upcoming Nationals. I didn't want to disturb him just because of this petty thing. But I have limits and I was coming close to it.

"You aren't going to say anything, Megumi-chan?" Haruhi snapped a finger in front of my face to regain my consciousness to the outside world. I looked at her with a weak smile.

All I just did was to sigh. Maybe, Haruhi was right. Since that first day that Niou and I broke the news to our friends that we were couples, everything in my school life turned upside down. The whole girl community was planning of getting rid of me, or if not, making the rest of senior life a miserable one. But, Niou was more than just making my senior life a memorable one. He was one of the reasons why I kept moving on and going forward despite the fact that the hordes of his fan girls were bullying me. He was my motivation why I still the strength to face them and the school community.

I received a detention from the school counsellor for making the cafeteria a jungle. That was his specific description. He was disappointed that I, Ishikawa Megumi, one of the best kyudoka in the Kanto Region went berserk and misbehaved. I totally ruined my record with that, but it made me feel a little better. I fought for myself, but there was this guilty feeling that was killing me inside. I disappointed a lot of people and that includes my team. I slightly gave myself a slap in a cheek when I heard a familiar voice that made my heart skipped.

"YOU WILL NOT GO NEAR HER. I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS." It was shrill threat coming from Haruhi that distracted my mind from its confusing thoughts. I looked forward and found my Masaharu and his friend, Yagyuu with their sweet-smelling self-proclaimed genius, Marui. I smiled weakly but sweetly at him while he was scratching his head. He was probably referring to Haruhi.

"Haruhi-chan, I swear you'll be given a detention if you'll do that." I gave my best buddy a reassuring tap in her shoulder.

"I don't care. This guy gives nothing but headache to you…" I placed one finger in front of her mouth, telling her that she shouldn't say a word, or else… "But, Megumi-chan…"

"Trust me, Haruhi-chan. I am going to be fine. Go ahead to your music class." I smiled at her. She just nodded and but, gave a threatening look at Niou before running her ass off the corridor to catch up with her music class. As soon as her shadow disappeared from my sight, I looked at the three boys that were staring at me – both with tinge of concern and at same time, irritation.

"And, the detention was…?" Marui asked me with a curious stare.

"…Going to clean the tennis team locker room for one week, starting tomorrow." I rolled my eyes as I saw a tinge of sunshine lighten up in Marui's eyes.

Marui continued skipping around me when Yagyuu politely asked how I was. I answered him courteously that I was fine, but the truth was I was emotionally being damaged, and slowly tearing apart. I was actually in the brink of giving up this relationship. Maybe, Haruhi was right...

* * *

"Puri." I felt coldness in my face and to my surprise, a cone of two scoops of strawberry ice cream was waiting for me to be devoured. I smiled sweetly to the person who was holding the cone and got it away from him.

I never thought that the whole tennis team was being mentally, physically and emotionally tortured by the mad screams of Sanada and the devilish grins and smiles of Yukimura. Both guys were totally opposite of each other, but I can tell that they have the same goal, and that was to bring their team in their third consecutive championship peat. Cool captains.

Staying in the tennis club for almost two hours was quite a relief after what happened to me last week. Everybody was treating me nice, and making me feel like a princess. I was not sure if it was just because that I was Niou's girlfriend, but I think they were just this kind and sincere people. I was glad that Niou have this good set of friends.

It was late afternoon and we were walking on our way home. We usually walked home with the rest of the club, but today was different. Niou asked permission to Yukimura if he can leave the club earlier than the usual and that includes me. I didn't know what was in his mind, but I just went to his flow. He was one of the people close to my heart that was hard to read.

We were peacefully sitting in the park when I realized that today was the end of the detention that the school counsellor had given me. It was kind of sad, because I will miss the whole team, but I will miss how peaceful my life was. I'll be soon going out of this serene state and will be submerged again to the chaotic world.

"What's with that face, Megumi-kun?" He asked while he lazily lying down in the green pastures of the park.

"This face tells you that I am sad. Isn't pretty obvious?" I answered.

Niou just shook his head. He knew something was more than just being sad. He can feel that I was afraid and confused.

I sighed. I gave up. I have to pour this entire thing out, or I'll burst out like an Amazon gone mad – same thing that happened in the cafeteria two weeks ago.

I pulled my knees up and placed my chin on it. I looked below at my feet as playful fidget my fingers. "I am afraid to face the world, Masaharu-kun… I don't know if being with you is still right. After all the things that happened to me this past few weeks… those were quite heart-breaking. But, I am happy to tell you that I am glad to be with you."

All of the sudden, he pulled me in a caress. All I can hear was his breathing and his heartbeat. I can sincerely tell that this Niou that was embracing me was the one that people rarely see. I can feel my eyes were filling up into tears, when all of the sudden…

"Piyo." He suddenly poked my cheeks then gave me a kiss in a forehead, with that trademark smirk, but it was sexy and sweet – it was different from the usual.

"You are ruining the atmosphere, Masaharu-kun." I slightly spanked his shoulder and he just chuckled. Then, he looked right through my eyes and smiled.

"I am glad you are going to stay. Loving you is more exciting than tennis, didn't you know that? I am going to stay this way, and I will protect you from those who will harm you. Promise."

And, his lips landed on mine and it was a deal.

This is the life that I wanted. It was maybe a roller coaster but it was an adventurous one. I knew that what happened in the cafeteria last two weeks ago was just the beginning, but I'll continue to fight. He might be the trickster, but he'll always be my gangster boy who makes me happy and makes my life colorful And, being together with him was okay.

* * *

_A/N: And, that was it. I had to write this story in an instant before it evaporates from my mind. I hope you like it. The fanfic was inspired by a song of a Korean Girl Pop Group named f(x). There's a link in my profile that will provide you with the English lyrics and the song at the same time. PLEASE, REVIEW. REVIEW! And, I greatly appreciate it!=)_


End file.
